


荷尔蒙炸弹

by xiyun1019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Intersex Harry Potter, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 所有人都在谈论青春期，谈论异性与荷尔蒙，德拉科·马尔福也不例外。给他口交过无数次的哈利·波特始终不愿意上全垒，这家伙身上究竟有什么见不得人的秘密？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	荷尔蒙炸弹

**Author's Note:**

> *麻瓜高中AU，青春发育期小男孩胡搞故事，全是无逻辑黄色废料  
> *警告：大量口交场景，双性哈利，用语直白粗俗，注意避雷！！！

*麻瓜高中AU，青春发育期小男孩胡搞故事，全是无逻辑黄色废料  
*警告：大量口交场景，双性哈利，用语直白粗俗，注意避雷！！！

荷尔蒙仿佛是青春期的代名词，所有刚刚踏入少年到青年过渡期的孩子都对这新鲜的东西充满了兴趣。汗水，肾上腺素，性激素，数不清的躁动因子编织出十几岁少年不安分涌动的校园生活。

所有人都在谈论青春期，谈论异性与荷尔蒙，德拉科·马尔福也不例外。

发育期身体的变化让德拉科觉得很神奇。

他发现自己胯下的那东西在变大，变得比原来更长更粗，有时还会有奇怪的感觉。某些早晨当他从睡梦中醒来时，下腹是燥热的，而他的那东西把内裤撑起鼓鼓的一团。拉下内裤，没了束缚的肉棒便直挺挺地竖立在空气中，紫红的、硬硬的，顶端还分泌着些黏腻的液体。

后来他知道这叫做晨勃。那东西充血挺立是一种青春期男孩都会出现的正常生理现象，叫做勃起，而勃起是因为有性欲。

他起先并不很懂性欲是什么。直到他在本能的驱使下试探着把自己的手抚上那东西，手心的热源与皮肤间的摩擦送来一阵自脊椎而上的电流般的快感，乳白色黏糊糊的液体涂了满手时全身都流淌着一种奇异的震颤感，他觉得自己似乎发现了一个新的快乐的来源。

但这些和波特的嘴带给他的快感来比都不值一提。第一次被那绿眼睛男孩含住阴茎的体验让他觉得永生难忘，男孩湿润的口腔、灵巧的舌头和手指让他欲仙欲死，每每总是控制不住地想把自己整根塞进那家伙的喉咙里，疯狂地挺腰操他红润的嘴巴。

于是他几乎每次碰到波特都要让他给自己口交。

波特嘲笑他毫无自制力，他说你怎么一天到晚都在勃起啊，你就不怕精尽人亡。每次波特给他口的时候，内裤还没完全拉下来他就已经硬得不行了。

他说我怎么知道，那东西又不会按我的意志活动。

确实，他也不知道为什么每次一看到波特热流就往下腹涌，一看到波特就想把肿胀的阴茎塞到他嘴巴里，把白色的精液射他满脸、弄脏他那双腌过的癞蛤蟆似的绿眼，然后让那家伙继续含着那玩意，永远都不要拿出来。

他连上课的时候都会因为波特坐在自己旁边而勃起。波特当然看得出来，久而久之还养成了一种恶习——这家伙总喜欢在他试图认真听讲的时候把手伸进他裤子里胡作非为，德拉科曾经试图阻止他，屡次瞪过去却只能收到黑发小恶魔得意的奸笑，所谓阻止最终自然也就无果了。作为报复，等下课铃一响其他人都走光了之后，德拉科一定会揪着波特乱糟糟的黑发把他的脑袋按在胯间让他给自己舔出来，并强迫他把自己的东西全吞下去。这没什么关系，因为波特本人看起来也一点不介意。

不过这种行为有时候还是会有一定的风险。某次上课，德拉科记得是枯燥无味的英文文学课，波特的手圈着他的阴茎揉来揉去，正被服侍得舒舒服服，却冷不丁被宾斯教授点了名回答问题。天知道他连问题是什么都没听到，紧急把注意力拉回黑板试图抢救一下，波特偏偏要给他捣乱，故意在他开口说话时用手指刮过马眼揉捏根部，搞得他一句话说得断断续续气息不稳，引来不少探究的目光。

从某些人（比如他的超级损友布雷斯）一脸“我懂”的目光来看，虽然他们两个坐的最后一排空无一人，但桌子底下发生的事其实早就不是无人知晓的秘密。

他们随时随地都可能因兴起而胡搞。

扫帚间是德拉科最喜欢的场所之一，这里没有厕所的臭味，非常方便，还有种半公开的、随时可能被人撞破的刺激感。

事实上他们真的被人看到过。一个男孩把自己勃起的性器塞到另一个男孩嘴巴里这种画面，并不是一个人每天都能见到的那种画面，那个不小心闯进来的冒失鬼脸上惊慌失措的堂皇表情，德拉科现在想起来还觉得好笑。只不过当事情正发生时他还是结实地被吓了一跳，吓得直接在下一秒全部缴械，波特被他毫无预警的释放呛得狂咳，止不住地流出生理泪水。

他记得波特一边擦嘴巴和眼睛一边说，操你妈的马尔福，你丫下次再敢不打招呼就射，你就再也别想我给你口了。当然他没把这话当回事，因为他知道波特享受口交的过程一点也不比他自己少，这家伙就喜欢含着他的阴茎，喜欢像舔棒棒糖一样吮吸它。

他说波特你真是够浪荡，怎么就这么喜欢舔人家的生殖器。波特抬起头看他一眼，嘴唇红红的，伸出粉嫩的舌尖沿着他充血肿胀的青筋舔了一圈，然后说：怎么了，我就是喜欢给人口啊，难道你不想要？他说着就要往后退，德拉科赶紧抓住那团乱糟糟的黑发把他拽回来。

那你为什么偏……他想问他你是不是还给别人口，但后半句话却卡在喉口怎么也说不出来。

波特听出了他的意思，他无所谓地挑挑眉，你想问我为什么就给你口？这不很简单，其实我也给别人口过，但是因为你这儿大啊，大屌含着才爽啊。

德拉科的回应简单粗暴，他掐着波特的下巴把对方口中的“大屌”又塞回了湿润的口腔里。

频率高到一定程度，被熟人看到也就是不可避免的事了。

有一次他们在斯莱特林学院的宿舍床上搞，门没锁，布雷斯撞开门喊“德拉科你死哪去啦晚自修点名怎么都不在”喊到一半戛然而止，面对室友床上的限制级画面表情静止了两秒，随后“很有礼貌”地说着不好意思打扰了你们继续退出了房间。一晚上都没再回来。

第二天学院里就流传起了“德拉科·马尔福身经百战经验丰富”的八卦，他深色皮肤的朋友还故意撞撞他的胳膊笑得暧昧，说你绝对不用担心在这方面比不过波特了。

德拉科在心里翻白眼，这家伙撞破活春宫时显然没认出埋在自己腿间的那个黑脑袋。不知道布雷斯发现那个给他口交的家伙就是自己明面上的死对头时会作何感想。

*

德拉科没被别人口过，但他觉得波特的技巧一定是很不错的，否则他怎么会每一次都被他的舌头弄得飘飘欲仙。不知道那家伙是无师自通还是熟能生巧。

波特说他也给别人口过，但大部分是跟网上学的。说来也神奇，作为一个天天拉着固定对象荒淫无度的青少年，德拉科阅片经历几乎为零。波特很快发现了这一点，当即毫不留情地嘲笑了他好几天，笑得马尔福小少爷恼羞成怒。

笑够了，波特把脸往后撤了撤，上手摸了两把浅金色毛发间勃发挺立的紫红色性器，若有所思道：我看你的几把长得挺好的，条件比许多网上的人好多了，不拍片真的可惜了。

德拉科当他拿自己开玩笑，没想到波特是来真的。

一个提早放学的周五下午，波特拉着他一起翘了校足球队的训练，到旁边的小旅馆开了个小房间。一进门波特就扒了他的裤子，刚想调侃两句小骚货怎么这么难耐啊，就看一个黑乎乎的摄像机闪着红点立在身前，吓得他瞪大了眼立刻就要提起裤子走人。

当然最后还是没走，那黑头发的小恶魔就知道什么能哄住他，嘴上保证给他前所未有的好体验，犹豫间摄像就已经拍了大半，想跑都来不及了。于是德拉科就这么被哄骗着录了人生第一个限制级视频。

不得不说某种程度上来讲波特并没有骗他。那家伙趁他不注意把他的手固定住了，导致他全程只能看不能上手，就看着波特粉红的舌头从龟头舔到睾丸，再从阴毛一路舔回去，做深喉总是在临界点时突然放开，温温吞吞地含住头部一小截不动作。他挺腰往前怼，波特就往后退，就是不让他得逞，一双鬼马的绿眼看得他几乎要发疯。

波特真的像含棒棒糖一样吮吸他的龟头，舌头灵巧地滑过冠状沟，绕着马眼打转，撤开时故意发出响亮的亲吻声，好像他的性器是什么绝世珍宝，口水啧啧混杂“啵啵”的清脆声音，淫荡得要命。波特简直要死啊，德拉科上火地想。

德拉科不记得那次波特给他口了多久，总之最后他射了那家伙满脸，乳白的精液从蜷曲的长长睫毛上滴落，顺着眼角在脸颊上流出无数条浊浊溪流，整个画面色情至极。德拉科莫名觉得这样的波特漂亮得像被玷污的堕天使。

当然波特才不是什么天使，反而他才是那个带着别人一同坠入地狱的小恶魔。

德拉科后来还是去看了波特骗他一起拍的片子。

从旁观者的角度看这一切有一种陌生而神奇的感觉，他第一次从外人的视角看到自己阴茎的全貌，看着蛰伏的巨物在黑发男孩的触碰与舔弄下逐渐充血胀大，由疲软的下垂状态变为整根直立上翘的蓄势待发，深粉变为紫红，每被波特舔一下就很明显亢奋地抽动一下。

评论里都在夸他，夸他粗夸他长，夸他完全勃起时漂亮诱人的形状，还有人夸他看起来就很硬。操，德拉科想，哪个人被波特那家伙的绿眼睛注视着这么舔几下，不瞬间硬得像石头才怪。

——想要哥哥上我。把勃起的大鸡鸡塞到我身体里。只是看着想想都要高潮了！

德拉科皱起眉头。这什么鬼玩意？

往下翻了翻，这样的评论不在少数。好多好多不认识的人在网上畅快地表达想被他操的欲望，当然德拉科知道他们只是看中他条件优越的性器。

他知道那种行为叫做爱，专业一点称为插入式性交，是人类繁衍的必经阶段，也有很多很多人喜爱这项活动，从中获取无限的快感——就像他和波特的口交游戏一样。只是他从来没有尝试过。

如果把那玩意从另一个地方塞到波特的身体里去……德拉科眯起眼睛。他感到阴茎在裤子里跳动了一下。

*

“我想操你。”

德拉科在波特又一次即将把他舔高潮的时候说。

波特被呛到了，他往后撤开一些，不可思议地瞪大眼：“你说什么？”

“我想操你——操你下面。”德拉科挺了挺腰，龟头触碰到波特红润的嘴唇，清液顺势滴下。

波特花了几秒处理这个信息，脸色有一瞬变得古怪。他皱起眉摇头：“不行。”

“为什么？”

“你太大了，我会痛死的。”

“可是他们都说大一点比较舒服。”德拉科想起网上的各种虎狼之词，“试一试吧，波特。”

“不要。”

“就一次。”

“不行。”他拒绝得很坚决，“你再烦我就不给你口了。”说着真的往后退了两步。

德拉科低头看了看自己完全暴露在外的挺翘阴茎。他们在一个空教室里，25分钟的大课间马上就要结束，接下来几分钟随时都可能有人破门而入，一眼就会看到他勃起的性器孤零零地竖在空气里。

他撇撇嘴不再说话，站起来重新把阴茎放进波特的口腔。

后来德拉科又提起过几次这事，但波特每次都以同样的理由拒绝了。

当然，德拉科不会就那样放弃。一个马尔福总是能得到他想要的东西，无论使用什么方法或者等多久。

只可惜很快就暑假了，回到家后德拉科才想起来自己根本没有波特的联系方式，通过持久战迫使波特妥协的计划不得不泡汤。

开了荤的少年人不知节制为何物，体验了将近一整个学期性的快感，德拉科觉得自己根本无法忍受两个多月没有它的生活——自慰对他来说已经只是聊胜于无，不是被波特口到射精的高潮都令人兴致缺缺。

每天早上醒来时看着自己内裤里顶出一个帐篷鼓囊囊的一包，德拉科都很想冲到波特家里把他拽出来给自己口交。或者更理想地，把他勃起的阴茎塞进波特的屁股里。他真的很想知道操人是什么感觉，和口交的体验到底有什么不一样。

然而他连波特住在哪里都不知道。

可是非得要波特吗？在德拉科又一次被操波特的幻想弄得难以忍受而把手伸进裤子里时，一个声音在他脑海里发出疑问。你只是想体验一下完整的性爱，那个声音说，随便找个人不都一样吗？波特和你又不是情侣，和他做这事并没有什么特殊意义，你们也不必为彼此守身如玉。

好像有那么点道理。毕竟一天天的躲在房间里用手纾解快要爆炸的欲望，也不是个长久的法子。

于是他在某天闲逛着发现一家看起来就不太正经的PUB时，没怎么犹豫就推开门走了进去。

过了晚上十点的PUB已经转换成夜店模式，衣着暴露的男男女女们在舞池里扭动，亲吻、抚摸、呻吟，放眼望去几乎没有还清醒着的人。

舞池后面围了一排沙发，有还在调情的人也有交缠的肉体。混着暧昧声音的金属乐震得德拉科耳膜疼，他在原地踌躇片刻，在一张还空着大半的沙发上坐下。

正对面是一对正在性交的男女，他们旁边还有一群下半身不着片缕的人交叠纠缠，德拉科甚至看不清一共有几个人，只有响亮的呻吟尖叫多重奏在耳道里翻滚。

他被喧嚣的环境弄得头晕。作为一个连片子都没怎么看过的人，第一次身临其境处于拍片现场带来的冲击并不小，年轻的身体很快不受控制地对外界刺激起了反应。英俊的年轻人向来是大众都喜爱的对象，从德拉科进场起就有不少色眯眯的视线黏在他身上，他并非没有察觉，但一个不属于自己的重量从天而降落在大腿上时还是吓了一跳。

女孩长长的棕发散落在他肩头，袒露的双乳几乎凑到他鼻子底下，浓烈香水味冲面而来，呛得德拉科差点咳起来。“小帅哥今晚还没伴儿吗？”娇娇的女声凑在他耳边，“一起来玩吧，别害羞。”

陌生的双手从上身一路摸下去，毫不费力地解开皮带扣往更深的禁区探去，德拉科的身体不受控制地对她的爱抚作出反应，只是总觉得有什么不对劲的，想要开口阻止却又发现自己说不出话来。

蹭在他下身的蕾丝内裤早就湿透了，那片潮热时不时地隔着布料蹭过龟头，德拉科的手被拉着放到对方柔韧的腰肢与胸脯上生疏地揉着，他的呼吸越来越急促，但并不是全源于快感。不是很想体验操别人是什么感觉吗，这是个很好的机会啊，促使他踏进这里的声音又响起了，放松，放松，去尽情享受吧……

恍惚间德拉科感觉意识脱离了自己的身体，漂浮在半空往下看，光怪陆离的彩光飞来飞去，他自己处在一团混乱的边缘，有着棕色长发的女孩脱下内裤撑起身子，两人的下半身越靠越近，越靠越近……

“你干什么？！”女孩半瘫坐在地上错愕地仰起头，“你他妈有病吗？”

德拉科这才反应过来自己在最后一刻把人推开了，还直接推到地上去了。他发誓他不知道这是怎么回事，他刚刚大脑一片空白，根本对自己的动作毫无知觉。他急促地喘着，抱歉的话到嘴边还未出口，当众出了洋相的女孩就气冲冲头也没回地走了。

好吧，他想，随便吧。低头瞧见裤子上沾上的黏液，他皱起眉抽了纸飞快地擦掉了。

自行用手解决完，德拉科只觉得索然无味，起身准备离开这里永远不再回来。

转身时眼角瞥到的画面硬生生把他拉了回来。

那只是一个半弯着腰的背影，可就算隔着老远德拉科也能一眼捕捉到那团乱糟糟黑发上熟悉的气息，某种在第六感里叫嚣着让他留下的东西。黑脑袋在吧台边倒腾着什么东西，黑脑袋看起来不怎么高，黑脑袋缓缓转过来了……

操，真的是波特。德拉科瞪大了眼睛。

他这时候才看清对方的全貌，黑发男孩穿着白衬衫黑裤子，但那不是一般的白衬衫黑裤子，衬衫的领口扣子开了好几颗，裤子紧得完全勾勒出臀部和大腿曲线，不留一点想象空间。

波特在这里干什么？德拉科震惊地看着大半个月未见的人端着一盘鸡尾酒在人群中穿梭，在抱在一起吻得难舍难分的人面前站定放下一杯，熟练而面不改色。他也看到有人在波特路过时趁机摸两把，大腿屁股或者是腰，而被揩了油的人毫无反应，仿佛这是再正常不过的事。

德拉科目瞪口呆。在他能阻止自己之前，他已经三步并两步跨到波特身边把人扯到了一旁的楼梯下。

波特抬起头看清来人时脸上写满惊诧：“马尔福？！你是怎么找到这里……”

德拉科没回答他的问题。他看看背后淫乱的场景，又看看眼前人上了妆的脸庞，有些话不受控制地脱口而出：“是因为这个才拒绝我的吗？因为厌烦了，要找些更刺激的玩法？”

波特的眉头皱起来：“你在说什么东西……”他的脸色随即冷下来，“我只是在这里工作。你无权干涉我的生活，马尔福。”

德拉科看着近在眼前的绿眼一时不知该说什么。无数的想法在他脑子里交战，一部分的他很想问波特在这里到底都做些什么，为什么对别人的骚扰一点都无所谓，会不会和人上床，可他问不出口；另一部分的他只想就地把这家伙操一顿，但显然波特不会答应。

波特等了他一会没有回音，抿抿嘴转身想走，“你没别的事的话我要回去工作了。”

德拉科下意识拉住他。波特疑问地看向他。

“……你每天都在这里吗？”

黑脑袋歪了歪打量他片刻。“不是的。”他说，“这样，如果你有耐心等到两点钟我交接班，我可以给你口一次。”

大半个月的空窗后，这本该是个充满诱惑力的提议，但德拉科不知怎么竟然不太兴奋得起来。

“你要是等不及的话——”

“不用了，”德拉科说，“我等你吧。”

干等的时间无比漫长，德拉科拒绝了好几个前来搭讪的人，从一开始的尴尬无比到对激烈的亲热声基本没有表情波动。

当然生理上怎么也不可能毫无反应，下了班的波特没两下就把他口射了。德拉科看着黑发男孩沾着白渍的嘴角，目光下落至紧身裤下一览无余的小帐篷，一个想法突然冒出来。

“要不要我帮你？”他用眼神示意对方紧绷的裤裆。

手掌下的身体有一瞬间的僵硬，波特摇头拒绝了。

“为什么？你就打算等它自己消退掉？”德拉科很不解。在刚刚目睹男同性情侣互相打手枪后他觉得，或许是因为他们之间不太平等的关系才让波特不愿意进一步发展——毕竟他也是个有正常生理需求的青春期少年，但一直以来都是波特给自己服务，而他至今没见过波特光着下半身的样子。

“我有手的，马尔福。”波特翻了个白眼。

德拉科更加不解了。他既然打算弄出来，为什么不要自己帮忙？这么嫌弃他的技术？可这家伙明明试都没试过！

但他没能得到答案，因为在问出口前波特就已经跑得没影了。

*

盛夏的黄昏是一滩粘稠的液体，像派对上被碰翻的啤酒，混合着汗液和别的体液流淌到各个角落，蒸腾的热气布满整个空间。

德拉科眯着眼睛透过玻璃杯里的液体打量被夕阳模糊了轮廓的场景。傍晚的PUB刚挂上营业的牌子，店里还很清冷，金黄的余晖染上吧台陈列的酒瓶和空荡的桌椅，静止的边框变得有些许毛糙，在晃动的视野里画出抖动的线条。

波特蹲在他腿间给他口交，德拉科低头看自己发红的柱体在湿润的口腔进进出出，没几下就射了人满嘴。

波特擦擦嘴巴站起来，看了眼手背蹭到的白浊舔舔嘴唇，挑起眉啧了一声，“都快没货了吧，跟你说了迟早精尽人亡。”

德拉科没答话。他注视着黑发男孩走向工作间的背影心想，和积攒了快半个月时比不变稀薄才怪。

永远不再踏进这里的誓言在见到波特的那一刻就自动瓦解，马尔福家的小少爷天天借由有事往外跑，在这个离家不算近的PUB守株待波特，从傍晚等到午夜。

投怀送抱的人不少，漂亮男孩凑在耳旁暧昧吐气，帅哥你是不是更喜欢后面，或者说，带把的？德拉科这才知道原来前一天推开的是这里最难泡的辣美人之一，敢当众羞辱野玫瑰的他当晚就在熟客圈里出了名。

他在男孩的亲密触碰下不自在地动了动，忍不住腹诽这都拿跟哪，野玫瑰这称号还不如给波特比较合适。

最后他还是没跟人做到底。随便找个人上一次床的计划算是彻底打水漂了。

这么来了几天，长得帅的金发怪人名号逐渐传开，闲聊间竟又演变成痴情少年苦追心上人的戏码，红头发的双胞胎调酒师调侃得尤其起劲。“心上人”再次看到他也不太惊讶，挑挑眉毛又走回吧台。没空陪你玩，大少爷，他说。

德拉科看着整晚穿着半透紧身衣料忙碌的人不知该作何感想。

并未目睹黑发男孩对别人的亲密举动，可他依然忍不住怀疑，波特娴熟的口交技巧都是在这种地方和别人练出来的。理论上这也不关他事，可德拉科无法解释自己胸口隐隐喘不上气来的感觉是怎么回事。

更何况波特依然没有一点要松口的意思，坚决不肯在他面前脱裤子。

瞧瞧，他都没要求要操他了，只是想看看波特光屁股的样子（顺便摸两把），那家伙都不愿意，拒绝态度之坚决好像有人要把他们两个胡搞的录音带用大喇叭在学校广播站循环播放一整周。

他怀疑波特甚至会毫不犹豫地选择后者。毕竟是骗他拍了片子还发到网上的人。

如此想着便不由得更生气了，加之原因未知的胡思乱想，德拉科意识到自己陷入了某种恶性循环。

到底为什么会这样？

面前的鸡尾酒一杯杯地换，暧昧光影在逐渐模糊的视线里扭曲，恍惚间他好像又回到了空无一人的校足球队更衣室。

出浴时紧粘着自己不放的视线，闪着顽劣笑意的绿眼，滴着液体的圆框眼镜，波澜不惊吐出的露骨词句，恼羞成怒的落荒而逃。

——你那里好大哦，我能舔舔吗？

三番五次的挑逗后他终于意识到，这并非意图让死对头难堪而死的新型恶劣玩笑，震惊之余一股难言而不想承认的兴奋感浸润全身。于是在黑发男孩又一次眨着眼睛出言挑衅时，他忍无可忍地用行动堵住了那家伙喋喋不休的嘴。

——只是被我看着就有反应了呢，啧，你真的不想要吗马尔福？

我他妈要到你爬不起来为止，德拉科粗暴地把人按到自己胯下时恶狠狠地想。

爬不起来自然不可能，但波特第二天来上学时嗓子几乎全哑了。那时候一股报复的快感流过德拉科全身，伴随而来的是他自己当时都没意识到的满足感，直接导致了随后一发不可收拾的荒淫无度。

……

明明是波特先招惹的我，他现在怎么能这样？……

迷糊间德拉科又看到绿得惊人的双眸，阴影笼上来遮住刺眼灯光，朦胧光晕下细微热气游离口鼻之上，波特，波特……他口齿不清地念着。软乎乎的东西于唇角一触即离。

我是在做梦吧。他合上眼睛失去了意识。

德拉科睁开眼看到的第一个画面就是黑脑袋即将踏出房门的背影。

“操，你做什么？”哈利毫无预警地被扯回去拉倒在床上，脱口而出一句脏话。回过头，金发下灰眼还是迷离的，醉鬼显然还没醒酒。他皱起眉按在抓着自己衣服的手上：“放手马尔福，我要回家了。”

“不行，你不许走。”他整个人都被强行按在了床上。

“喝成这样还想搞啊，硬都硬不起来我口个屁？”哈利翻了个白眼，恶意地在对方裤裆捏了一把。“已经四点多了，我真的要回去了。”再不回去来不及做早饭又要被猪头骂，操。

德拉科完全没有要放手的意思，反而像八爪鱼一样越缠越紧。醉鬼的力气大得惊人，哈利开始后悔刚刚心软把他带到自己的员工休息室了。就该放任这家伙在下面自生自灭！清场时被扔出去也不关他事。

哈利叹了口气。马尔福想要什么显而易见，他也不是装聋作哑，平心而论发展到这个程度了上全垒根本不是什么过分要求，但他不是不想答应，是真的不能答应。以为拒绝几次就可以了，没想到这家伙执着得非同一般，就冲这天天跑来这里蹲点的毅力，他都快被动摇得差点就要点头了……

回过神时两只原先缠着他的手正在扒他衣服。下班后换的T恤被掀起大半，裤子卡在大腿根正在被用力往下拉，前面的扣子早就被解开。操，哈利骂了一声，眼疾手快地按住作乱的手从自己身上拔开。

“你不就是想找人上床吗，找谁不行非得找我？”哈利快要抓狂了，“这里夜夜这么多帅哥美女任挑，马尔福大少爷口味就这么刁？”

“不要别人。”德拉科嘟嘟哝哝的，手又重新用力环住怀里的人，“我只想操你一个人，别的都不要。”

哈利张大了嘴巴。这家伙知道自己在说什么吗？！

“你能不能不要在这里上班？那些摸你的人好讨厌。”他还在继续说，“你是不是和很多人上过床？为什么就我不可以？不是很喜欢我的几把吗？”

“……”

“你到底为什么要做这种工作？你爸妈都不管的吗？……”

“我没有爸爸妈妈。”哈利干巴巴地说。

絮絮叨叨被打断的人猛地睁开眼。德拉科瞬间酒醒了大半，慌忙坐起来：“呃，我我我不是……”

“没关系。”哈利无所谓地摆摆手，低头整理被弄乱的衣裤。

“不是所有人都和你一样是不愁吃穿被家里人供起来的少爷的，马尔福。”他抬起头，“我要挣钱上大学，这就是原因。”

德拉科怔愣地看着黑发男孩消失在门后。

*

那晚后德拉科好几天没有再去那家PUB。

一来他突然有点不知道该如何面对波特，二来怕自己又喝醉干出些新的丢人事。

但最终还是耐不住蚂蚁爬和猫爪挠并存的奇怪心痒感觉，再次踏进了已经变得熟悉的酒厅。波特和他打了招呼，一切仿佛又回到了之前。但德拉科知道有什么东西不一样了。

他不再像原先一样如发情期的动物一看到波特就有难以自持的强烈性冲动，但想要见到黑发少年的欲望却与日俱增。他没细想，只是跟随内心愈发频繁地注视对方的一举一动。

但德拉科很快发现这简直是在给自己找不痛快。波特只是单纯冲别人笑都会被他联想成“波特和那个人有见不得人的屁眼交易”，但他又没立场没资格对此抱怨什么。

只能在波特下了班或者上班前给他口的时候以粗暴的动作报复回去。（你他妈疯了吧，操，波特骂他。）

这一切终于在某天到达了临界点。

长岛冰茶涩涩的味道充盈味蕾滑下食管，景象在眼前随着摇晃的光影模糊，胸口浮着的气球被扎破，酸酸的气体顺着血管流遍全身。那些老蛤蟆凭什么可以摸波特，操，他想，波特又到底为什么……

德拉科其实没有很醉。微醺是一种很微妙的状态，大脑能感知到自己正在踏过名为出格的界限，但行为举止已然如脱缰野马般不受控制，因此把波特强行拽到卫生间按在墙上亲在这种情况下似乎也再正常不过。

波特的嘴唇很软，尝起来像果冻，甜甜的水果味扩散到整个口腔（模糊中德拉科意识到自己可能是把唇彩啃掉了，但是管他呢，操）。这是他们第一次接吻，德拉科一边顶开无防备的牙关一边想，以前怎么从来没想过去亲波特。

他一直吻到两个人都喘不上气才放开对方。波特喘得厉害，脸颊已经染上一层薄薄的粉，“操，你在发什么疯？！我还要上……”

“上班上班上班，疤头你怎么就知道上班？”话在德拉科能阻止自己前便连珠炮似的涌了出来，“明明是你先勾引我做坏事，为什么现在又这样？”

说着又吻了上来，哈利被他亲得膝盖发软，好不容易推开，“听我说马尔福，你会后悔的……操……”

德拉科把头埋在他肩窝里。“就那么喜欢被人摸来摸去？你是不是还打算找个人滚一晚上以庆祝生日？”他的声音开始变得黏连，“亏我他妈还打算给你买……操。”

哈利愣住了。马尔福知道今天是我的生日？

德拉科似乎也反应过来自己说了什么，放开怀里的人往后退了一步，神色变得窘迫。“你什么都没有听到，疤头。”他凶巴巴地说。

哈利看着他不太清醒眼眶红红的样子，心底某一块突然就凹陷下去。

十七岁生日，冒个险要份不一样的礼物应该不过分吧。

“我是这么打算的，”他拽住眼前人的衣领凑上去，“那你想不想帮我实现一下？”

*

被带到上次的房间推到床上时，德拉科都还没反应过来发生了什么。

他晕乎乎地看波特在自己面前脱裤子，脱完了又爬过来扒他的衣服，热气喷打在脸上，散发着玫瑰香的黑发和颤动的长睫毛近在眼前，大脑这才开始运转。

操，波特同意了，德拉科想，波特竟然主动邀请他操自己！

一瞬间脑子里残余的酒精都飞走了，难以抑制的兴奋烧遍全身，他突然间无比清醒。

趁坐在身上的人不注意捏住他肩膀，德拉科手上用力把两人调转了位置，单手撑在床头打量躺在身下的人。波特没反抗他的动作，表情慵懒，绿眼里带了点挑衅的笑意，德拉科在他唇上啃了下，俯下身靠近此前从未见过的禁区。

波特的内裤还没脱，前面被顶起鼓鼓的一包，布料上有一块很明显的湿迹。德拉科勾着裤腰带往下拉，另一个男孩半勃的性器弹出来，掰开大腿根，黑色的阴毛一路向下向后延伸，忍不住拿手掌贴了上去。“已经湿成这样了啊，”他得意地笑着往下摸，顺着湿哒哒的东西一路探去……

德拉科愣在原地。

“害怕了，马尔福？”懒懒的声音从头顶传来，如果仔细听还有些不易察觉的紧绷。

德拉科张了张嘴。波特腿间，他手指正触及的地方，隐藏在浓密阴毛间是一道不该出现在男孩身上的细缝，在他的注视下轻微地翕合着，仿佛无声的邀请。

突然间一切疑团都有了答案。为什么波特从不在更衣室公共澡堂洗澡，为什么波特的声音比一般青春期男孩尖细温润，为什么波特坚决不同意自己操他下面……

德拉科笑起来。“原来你是怕这个啊，”他凑在对方耳边低笑，“不早点说是因为怕被操坏吗？”

哈利扭头把自己的耳垂从他齿间拯救出来。“你到底要不要做？磨磨唧唧是不是不行啊。”

激将法对毛毛躁躁的青少年永远最有效，德拉科当即闭嘴，修长手指抵住有些硬的小核磨蹭起来。分开阴唇是粉色腔壁，透明的黏液一阵阵地往外流淌沾上手指，他情不自禁地凑上去，舌尖卷起一些，再抬头时便拉出一条长长的半透明银丝。有些腥味，和阴茎马眼里流出的液体混在一起，奇异的感觉在口中荡开。这和他先前接触的男孩女孩都不一样，一点也不让人排斥，是波特独有的味道。

被触碰的地方很敏感，波特已经在他舌头下湿得一塌糊涂，大腿根都在打颤。满足感随着倾泻而出的喘息呻吟在德拉科心里升腾，他撑起上身含住胸前挺立的乳头吸吸咬咬，唔，波特的胸也好软。嘴里含糊不清：“你这里会不会流奶？”

“操，我怎么知道。”哈利急促地喘着，胀大的炽热龟头顶在花心蹭来蹭去却不进去的瘙痒感快把他逼疯了，“你他妈玩够没，快点。”

德拉科觉得他气急败坏但又满是情欲的表情有趣极了，要不是自己也已经忍到极点，他很乐意再这么和波特耗上半小时。

握住纤脆脚踝上压，德拉科挺腰往前动，没控制好力度一下子全塞了进去，紧致潮热的环境吸得他简直头皮发麻。“操，你，你……”哈利疼得倒抽冷气，想骂人都骂不出来。

“不是你要我进来的吗？”德拉科装无辜。

“……”哈利闭上眼睛。因为这副特殊的身体，他对性的需求总是比一般人大，平时没少拿按摩棒自慰，但毕竟和真枪实弹上完全不同。尽管刚开始猝不及防还是有疼痛，可被有温度的粗大东西填满确实是未曾体验过的舒适，比梦里的感觉还要好几十倍。天知道他想这一刻想多久了，无数次含着这根充血勃起的阴茎时他都在幻想它从下面插进体内的感觉，只是舔舔都能让他的内裤变湿——当然他是绝不会让某个自大鬼知道这件事的。

“你动一动。”哈利用后脚跟踢他的后腰。

德拉科还沉浸在口交无法比拟的吸附感中，完全凭本能后撤又再次撞进去，哈利的身体被顶得前后摇晃，控制不好力度的顶撞令床板吱呀作响，两人交叠的身影被床头暖灯投射在墙壁上，像海面沉沉浮浮的小船，在荷尔蒙炸弹引发的情欲海啸中遨游。

操，做爱真的很爽，德拉科的大脑被短路电流样的快感烧灼到一片空白，只剩下这么一句话无限循环。

哈利的声音破碎得断断续续，某一刻忽然拔高了一个调，他感到一股股热液喷涌着撒在龟头上，阴茎在新的刺激下抽动两下，积蓄的体液随着已经紊乱节奏的抽插喷泻而出。

哈利沉浸在高潮余韵中，闭着眼睛一动也不动，脸颊仍是潮红的，室内只有两人深深浅浅的喘息声。德拉科在他身上趴了一会，撑起身子退出来。

但他完全退出来的那一瞬间就后悔了。那里面太舒服了，他可以在波特身体里待一辈子。

“你在干嘛？”哈利睁开眼，眉毛蹙起。

处在不应期的大家伙自然无法像之前一样顺利进入它的温柔乡，德拉科把顶进去一点的头部撤出来，干脆伏下身子观察起对方一片狼藉的腿间。

两片红肿的阴唇还在翕动，汩汩白浊随之溢出，连着透明黏液沾上黑色耻毛，和波特自己的精液混在一起。

真神奇，德拉科想，人类最初竟然就是从这么小一个地方里出来的……

“操，”他突然意识到一件事，“你会不会怀孕？”

绿眼睛扫过来对上他的视线。“干嘛，想我给你生孩子？”

“……”脑海里浮现出波特大着肚子的样子，操，也太奇怪了，德拉科想，但是“哈利·波特被我搞怀孕”这么个想法又让他莫名兴奋。

哈利没等他回答，嗤笑一声转过身：“别想了，我不会怀孕的。”

“真的吗？为什么？你不是……”

“医生说的，哪来那么多为什么。”躺着的人懒洋洋地踹了他一脚，“你要走赶紧走，我困死了。”

德拉科没动。“还有别人知道你，呃，这样吗？”

“有，一般要么叫我怪胎要么叫婊子。”

“……”

“收起你的胡思乱想，我没和别人做过。”哈利打了个哈欠，看起来快睡着了。

无数新的疑问在脑海盘旋，双性到底是怎么一回事，波特身上究竟发生过些什么，……德拉科低头看了眼自己又隐隐有抬头趋势的阴茎：“你明天还在这里吗？”

哈利瞥了他一眼又闭上。“……记得带套子。清洗太麻烦了。”

德拉科笑起来：“生日快乐，傻宝宝。”

纯洁的轻吻落在额头的伤疤，又轻轻碰了碰嘴唇。

仲夏夜的月光透过窗棱洒下。哈利没有睁眼，但德拉科从他上翘的嘴角看到了绿眼含着的笑意。

他们的夏天，还很长。

FIN

德拉科：你能不能别再在这里工作了？那些人视奸的目光简直跟恶心的口水一样把你全身上下都涂满了！！！  
哈利（翻白眼）：那你帮我赚钱？总不能天天靠拍黄片吧？  
德拉科：？！拍黄片赚钱？  
哈利：对啊，和网站签协议，浏览量点击量越高收成越多。上次我们不是……（逐渐意识到不对劲）  
德拉科：操。波特，我跟你没完！

**Author's Note:**

> 又一个拖了四个多月的坑。画风越写越偏，逻辑不通肉也柴得不行，开车把自己开萎我也是真绝了（。太累了太累了，再不搞黄了。


End file.
